Ocular inflammatory disease is a general term embracing a number of diseases and conditions in which inflammation affects the eye or surrounding tissues. Inflammation is due to abnormal activation and migration of white blood cells to regions for example, the conjunctival epithelium and tear glands. Although some treatments are presently available, many possess significant side effects or are not very effective in alleviating all symptoms. Thus, there is a need for drugs and reagents for treatment and diagnosis of ocular inflammatory disease.